1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker, more particularly to a speaker having a round-shaped housing on which can use a cup-shaped cabinet made of paper, plastic or metal that provides so as to be a reverberation space thus sound wave generated by the speaker can be resonated via the reverberation space for outputting a good-quality sound effect.
2. Description of Related Art
The current multi-media speaker industries, plays music or songs for personal computer attached CD or a DVD player, MP3, MP4 etc. Or through the matured technology of internet allows a user to directly download or display a media file. This allows users can display the files for entertainment or necessary operations like a demonstration.
In the computer or MP3 related markets, the current speakers with different styles and sizes, Most often a resonating cabinet case is to generate a proper sound effect, in most cases large in size and not easy to be carried around. A portable device pattern shall be for a more convenient usage. A “Cup” is available and handy with easy in all places, said; a used McDonald cold drink or a Startbucks coffee cup.